


Catching The One

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheese, Cheesy, Fluff, Games, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Silly, kenma gets wet, kenma playing pokemon go, kuroo is excited to go to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo catches the number one Pokemon, and kenma blushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching The One

Kuroo has always been the active one, the one who pushes to go outside, to sit in the sun, to interact with a space bigger than a bedroom. Kenma on the other hand has always been the one to protest any and all of these activities. So when Kenma suddenly asked if they could go to the park, Kuroo thought he had finally taken too many volleyballs to the head and now his sanity was slipping away by the minute. 

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Kurro asks leaning forward onto all four of his limbs. 

“Can we go walk around at the park.” Kenma says not looking up from his phone. 

“You're joking right?” He says. Kenma shakes his head, little blonde wisps of hair brushing across his cheeks. 

“You’re not joking? You actually want to go to the park?” He crawls a few steps towards Kenma. 

“Yeah, the new pokemon go game just came out and there are a bunch of pokemon and pokestops along the way. I have to walk around to catch them.” Of course it was for a game. Kuroo knew he wasn’t going insane  _ that  _ fast. But he’ll take what he can get!. 

“Let me put on some pants.” He says stumbling his way to his closet as he struggles to stand quickly. By the time Kuroo finds and wiggles into some jeans,     

Kenma’s ready and waiting by the door. Kuroo doesn’t know what to expect but he doesn’t care as long he gets to be outside with Kenma. 

“Okay let's go” he says slipping on his old converse by the door. Kenma already has his shoes on. With Kenma on his phone so much Kuroo knows to keep an eye out for obstacles, and within the first 5 minutes outside Kuroo’s already avoided 3 trash cans, 2 cars and one stop sign pole, this is even worse than before. 

“I’m not sure I like this game, you seem to be less capable of walking when playing it.” He half jokes. 

“It’s just that...” he mumbles as he gets distracted by a pokemon on the curb of the sidewalk. 

“Well we’re almost at the park, which will be a little less dangerous. At least there won't be any cars around. 

“Mhhhm” Kenma nods.

The park isn’t as crowded as Kuroo would have thought, especially with this new game out. While Kenma finds his way over to the koi pond, Kuroo finds a small patch of shade under a tree where he can watch. He’s laying down the jacket he was wearing for him to sit on when he hears a sudden high pitched yelp and a loud splash. Kuroo turns around slowly, already knowing who had fallen in the pond. And sure enough, there he is, drenched and muddied, sitting in the pond trying to turn on his phone. He knew this wouldn’t last long.

“Kuro!!!” Kenma calls from the pond standing in his dripping clothes. 

“Coming.” Kuroo sighs, grabbing his jacket from the ground. Kenma trudges out of the bank of the pond holding his arms close to his chest feeling the sudden chill of the water and breeze. Kuroo wraps the jacket around kenma’s shoulders rubbing his slightly to get the wet off. 

“We should probably go home.” Kuroo says, bending down. 

“Come on, get on my back, I’ll carry you home” He says. Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck and his legs around his waist, as Kuroo hoists him up and begins the trek home. 

“At least one of us caught a pokemon” Kuroo says as they turn the corner onto their block. 

“You caught a pokemon?” Kenma mumbles into Kuroo’s neck. 

“Not just any pokemon, I caught  _ the  _ pokemon” he says. Kenma perks up and looks at Kuroo. 

“What did you catch?” He says the curiosity radiating off of him in waves. 

“A Kenma.” Kuroo says, his smile widening into his lopsided toothy grin. 

“Haha very funny Kuro.” Kenma says burying his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Can your pokemon have hot chocolate when we get home?” Kenma ask. 

“Anything for my Kenma.” He responds, feeling Kenma’s smile widen against his back.      


End file.
